Blue Eyed Constant
by Hiwatari-Winchester addict
Summary: Dean-centric fic. With apocalypse going on and finding that Sam was supposed to be the prom suit for the freaking devil himself, Dean finds himself tired of his ever-changing life sometimes. Good thing, he found one constant in his life who always saves him from a hell of his own mind. Mostly in Dean's pov. If rating needs to be changed, please tell me.


**A/N : This piece has been plaguing my mind for a while now and I finally wrote it. It has been bits and pieces scattered overall and it took me some time to glue them together.**

**This is loosely based in season 4 and the past is changed somewhat. You'll understand it while reading.**

**Hope you guys will like this.**

**A/N2 : I'm sorry for not posting the new story and the sequel as I said I would. I'm having a bit of trouble wrapping the pieces together so till then, I hope this fic will keep you happy.**

**Warning :** Unbetad. All the mistakes are mine.

* * *

Dean was exhausted. He flopped onto the crappy motel bed with a sigh and closed his eyes. He was so tired that sleep overtook him easily.

...

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. No matter where he saw, there was fire with its flames mixture of beautiful red, yellow and __**black**__. He would have tried to get away from them if it was under normal circumstances, 'if' being the keyword. But this wasn't normal circumstance and he was used to those flames now._

_He was in hell, literally. He was here for over thirty years now but he couldn't really tell; there was nothing here that could indicate when day ended and when night started. He could hear the screams of other souls that were trapped here for all eternity._

_He looked down from where he stood on a hilltop and he could see loads of those souls; screaming, tearing at each other, some trying to climb up where he stood but failing every time._

_He was running from Alistar. He was successfully avoiding confrontation with that son of a bitch for days now, maybe years; he didn't really know. He could feel the pain in his soul that Alistar had inflicted upon him. All that torture, he could feel like gaping holes into his soul._

_That one chance he got for escape, he took it. And ever since then, he was on the run. He heard something, a sound like fluttering of wings and tensed. It couldn't be Alistar, that he was sure of. He slowly turned around and stood there frozen, slightly gaping at the sight in front of him._

...

Dean woke up few hours later, blearily rubbing his eyes. He instinctively turned to look at the adjacent bed and saw Sam sleeping there. He sighed and got up for a beer. He took one from the small fridge in their room and went outside, shutting the door carefully behind him.

He walked up to his car and sat down, leaning against it. He sat with one leg spread in front of him; other propped up and rested his hand holding beer on it. He took a long swig of beer and then leaned his head back against the car. The cool metal was having soothing effect on him. Soon, he fell asleep sitting there.

...

_Sam was dead, in his arms. He had failed at the one task that leads his very life, 'Protect Sammy'. And what he did? He let Sam die by the hands of that bastard Jake. He wanted to go after him so badly but he couldn't leave Sam by himself, he was fucking DEAD here!_

_So he did the only thing he could to save Sam. He made a deal. His soul for Sam's life. The fucking crossroad demon was so smug seeing him trading his soul for his brother life. The conditions were : __Dean gets one year of life, at the end of which he dies and goes to Hell. If he tries to break the deal in any way, Sam dies._

_He should have known but he was still surprised that Sam figured out what he had done. Sam vowed to get him out of the deal, no matter what. But in the end, it had been useless. The scene shifted and he could see himself, Sam and Ruby in a room. He was frightened and he had every right to be. There was a freaking hellhound on his tail and it was just a door away from him. It was here to take him to hell._

_But even in the time of his death, he had another obstacle to face to protect Sammy. He realized this late but Lilith was here, in Ruby's host and she was here to kill Sam. He yelled at Sam telling him this wasn't Ruby but Lilith threw them apart by her power._

_Now he was trapped on the table there and Sam was held up to a wall. His gaze was flickering between the door, Lilith and Sam. Each second was important, that beast could come through the door any second and Lilith was still here. He saw Lilith grin and open the door._

_He could hear Sam yelling over the growling of that beast. The beast ran forward and dragged him down from the table he was trapped on. It was tearing at his flesh, biting, clawing and it hurt like bitch. He could hear Sam shouting at Lilith to stop but soon his surroundings faded and he could feel nothing but pain. He was screaming and tried to get away from it, turning his body. He could feel every gash in his body, that beast was fucking eating him alive!_

_And then there was nothing. It felt like a second had passed and the pain was back. He snapped his eyes open and the intense pain was there. He could feel pain in each and every cell in his body. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness, lightening flashing and smell of sulphur strong in atmosphere._

_There were chains going though his body and he was screaming. He was screaming for help, anybody. Where was Sam? He wanted to get out of here! He was bloody, battered and in pain. And he screamed._

...

He woke up with a gasp, feeling a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he looked up into blue eyes staring back at him. Those blue eyes held so much concern and worry. He took large, calming breaths and could see the worry slowly leaving those eyes. When the owner of those eyes could see that Dean was indeed calmed down now, he vanished in a blink of an eye.

Dean sighed again and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He saw it was now morning and went to nearest diner to get some coffee and breakfast for him and Sam. He returned some time later to find Sam was up and ready and was waiting for him.

They ate breakfast, occasionally talking about the hunt that had them come to this town. It looked like a regular salt and burn case but you can never know when a petty hunt like this could turn dangerous.

Sam said something about going to the town library for research and he found himself alone in their motel room with nothing but boredom for his company. He looked around and saw that Sam had left his laptop here. He grinned thinking that busty asian beauties can be considered best to pass the time.

Sam came back late afternoon with lunch and he has never been so happy when he saw Sam didn't forget to bring his favorite pie. They ate lunch and spent their time doing nothing in particular.

At night, they went about for their job at the cemetery and easily ganked the ghost. They returned back dirty and muddy and took turns in shower. After a quick take-out, both turned in for the night, opting to leave the town next day.

...

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. But this time, he felt the burn from it and could hear someone shouting. He didn't like this place. He heard someone shouting again and turned. What he saw made his blood run cold. His mother was stuck to the ceiling with fire slowly engulfing her._

_Suddenly someone pulled him out of the room and pushed a small boy in his arms. He looked up to find John yelling at him to take Sammy and get the hell out this house. He obeyed immediately and held onto his brother a little tighter._

_He ran out of the house, till he reached the fence they had around their house and turned back, watching the sight of fire taking over the whole house. He could hear Sam crying and rubbed his hand up and down his back, trying to calm him. He felt his shirt soak up and he could feel wetness even on his face. He realized after some time that he too was crying._

...

This time, he was shaken awake by Sam and he sat up abruptly. He held his head in his hands for some time, rubbing his temple. Sam offered him a beer which he took him gratefully. He wasn't questioned by Sam which he was thankful of.

He heard Sam telling him about finding a lead on whereabouts of the devil. Yeah, they had the very own apocalypse on their plate now and Sam was supposed be the prom suit for the freaking devil. He was still feeling exhausted even after sleeping for so long and he told as much to Sam and promptly went back to sleep. He fleetingly wondered if he was coming down with something or if he was cursed, 'cz he didn't sleep this much.

...

_He woke up in his bed at his mother's house. Yea, his parents were divorced soon after Sam was born. He and Sam lived with their mother after that. He didn't know what had caused the separation but his little five-year-old mind could understand that it has something to do with their grandpa._

_He went down the stairs and found his mother in kitchen. He looked around and saw she was making pies. He smiled at the thought of eating those delicious treats that his mother made. It was weekend so his dad was supposed to come by anytime._

_He saw Sammy sleeping in his crib and he just sat there. He thought back to the time when his mother was pregnant with his brother. He remembered the time when his dad had told him that he was going to be a big brother and he was supposed to look after his little brother. He was more than happy when he found out he could be a big brother to someone._

_Over the past year after Sam was born, whenever his dad would come by, he would ask him if he was looking after his brother and he would nod vigorously, telling him about the things his little brother would do._

_Later, his dad came and they ate lunch together. He could see his mother's slightly tight expression but he didn't understand why. And he had pie to keep him distracted. His day was spent with his dad and they talked about his school and friends. In the evening his dad took him for a ride in his car. He loved his dad's car and he had been told when he grows up, it'll be his._

_When they came back and it was time for his dad to go, he saw his dad bend down to his level and told him to protect Sam. It was a regular thing but he nodded nevertheless. As he saw his dad pull out of driveway, the only thought going through his mind which later became his life's driving and the only thing that would keep him sane was to 'protect Sammy'._

...

He could feel eyes boring to the back of his head. He groaned realizing why he was feeling this way and turned his head to see a silhouette sitting on the adjacent bed. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Hey Cas" he mumbled.

"Hello Dean" came the regular reply.

"Were you watching me sleep again?" he asked, "I told you to stop it, Mr. Creepy."

"No.." came the hesitant reply, and "and my name is not Mr. Creepy, Dean. I thought you knew that" was the monotonous sentence.

He just shook his head, smiling. The angel was with them for what, five may be six months, but he still didn't understand many things he did.

"I could feel your soul being restless" he heard the angel speaking, "was it about hell again?"

He tensed by the mention of hell as it was still off-topic between them but then slowly relaxed. Instead of replying, he chose to tease the guy, "Oh? You felt my soul being restless? What, do you watch always keep a watch on me or something?"

The angel just stared at him and said, "We have profound bound, Dean and I can sense the emotions that your soul may feel. But I do not dwell into them unless they are uncomfortable for your soul."

He sweat dropped hearing the speech about his 'profound bound' with the angel again and shook his head. He grinned at the angel, "Never mind Cas."

He noticed that Sam wasn't back yet and also, that he was now hungry. It was noon of the next day and they were supposed to leave the town. But the plan was postponed due to the lead on the devil.

"C'mon Cas" he said, standing up and grabbing his jacket and car keys, "Let's go eat. I'm starving."

The angel followed him wordlessly and for once, didn't remind him that the guy didn't have the need to eat. They went to a small diner and he ordered two cheeseburgers and a piece of pie that he saw as soon as he had entered the place.

When his order came, he dived into the food, enjoying it so very much. He was feeling much calmer now. The angel's presence always had that effect on him. And dare he say it; he could feel his soul was at its calmest whenever he was with the angel.

He still had the job to look after his brother, hunt any supernatural beings that brought harm and even apocalypse to stop; but he can deal with them as long as he was getting these little breaks where he could enjoy the food and didn't have to worry about anything.

Yeah, the bastard had wormed his way up in his heart and now resided in it quite happily. He looked up when he felt he was being subjected to the, now curious, gaze of his partner and saw blue eyes sparkling with curiosity and just a hint of happiness in them.

He was always surprised whenever the angel looks at him with so much attention but he was getting used to it now. The guy had outright told him that he never saw a soul as bright as Dean's and that he will always protect it. He still didn't believe the guy about his soul thing but it was nice to know, for once he was getting protected instead of other way around.

As long as he can remember after his mother's death, he was always on the move; going from one place to another, changing schools, cities, motels; never really having anything constant in his life. But now he had his very own angel who was always watching over him. His role had been reversed and for once, he was happy with the change. Castiel, the angel, had somehow become a constant in his life. And as long as he had this constant in his life, he was sure he can take on anything thrown his way.

* * *

**So, how was this? Characters aren't much OOC, are they?**

**Review guys! Give me at least more than 5 reviews and I promise to post my other stories as soon as possible. Pweaty please?**

***stares with puppy eyes ducking behind the table***


End file.
